Our mistakes shape the future
by hope-to-last
Summary: The Thief King has been captured and is going to be punished for his crimes. However, the Pharaoh has a different kind of punishment in mind…  Pharaoh Atem x Thief King Bakura . Non-con.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't be here writing fanfics and the anime would be NC-17 rated. Fortunately for the world, Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi. So, in short: I don't own anything; I'm not making money from this madness I call my writings, etc.

**Author's Note:** written for a (sort of) prompt: Bakura captured by the Pharaoh and raped.

* * *

He sat in the ground enveloped in darkness, soft velvety blackness. The intention behind his current surroundings was to scare and unsettle the prisoners, but with him it wasn't working. Darkness was something familiar and comforting, unlike the cold and heavy weight of the shackles around his wrists. He tugged at his restraints again, half-heartedly, knowing beforehand it wasn't going to work. The ridiculously short chains didn't allow him much liberty of movement, plus they were firmly secured to the stone wall. There was no way he could break free. He leant his head against the wall, sighing in defeat. This time his enemy, the Pharaoh, had won for real, and now he had the Thief King in a cell to show.

Bakura wondered how many time had passed since he was imprisoned. Had it been days or merely hours? It was difficult to keep count of time. He hadn't had a single visit in all this time; not even a guard coming to laugh at him or torture him. He was hungry and thirsty and he thought, not for the first time, that maybe he was going to be left in this cell to starve to death. Whichever was the Pharaoh's decision about him, he knew he could do nothing about it now; so he closed his eyes and waited. He waited to see if someone would come to escort him to his death or he would rot in this cold and forgotten cell.

After a short while, a warm glow disrupted the perfect darkness of his surroundings. He cracked an eye open, but the sudden excess of light blinded him, preventing him from seeing the face of his visitor. Nevertheless, the shape of his silhouette gave his identity away rather easily. The Pharaoh put the torch on a support in the wall and stood there, quietly looking at the thief chained to the wall.

"Are you gonna stare at me till the end of times?" Bakura asked. He sounded way too arrogant for being a defeated and captured enemy. The Pharaoh didn't deign to answer. "What, have you gone deaf or you enjoy seeing people chained? I bet it's the last one, you sadistic bast..."

"You not only are an enemy of mine, but an enemy of Egypt." Atem calmly cut the thief's rant. "For your crimes, any court would condemn you."

"Tell me something I don't know." Bakura said with a smirk.

"The law says that all infractions must be repaid and only after there has been reparation the criminal shall be punished." Atem explained, almost like he was teaching the law to a student. "That's why I think that death might not be enough in your case, thief. You have done too much to get away just with a quick execution."

"I think you already got your hands on all my gold, what else can you possibly want?" the Thief King laughed; then he directed to Atem a sly glare. "Besides, who and how is going to repay me for the lives of the massacred people of Kul-Elna, Pharaoh?"

"What happened to your village was terrible, but criminals don't have the right to ask for compensation. As for 'your' gold, I'm only getting back what you stole in the first place." Atem snarled. He still had a hard time accepting that his father's brother had killed an entire village. A part of him understood the Thief King's thirst of vengeance, however he had gone too far with his actions.

Bakura couldn't believe what he was hearing. Apparently, his luck hadn't died yet. Prisoners forced to pay to the state for their crimes were usually sent to work on the mines or in the construction of pyramids. Now that was not the best of fates for the common folk, but for Bakura meant an opportunity to escape. The Pharaoh was definitely more stupid than what he'd thought.

"To pay for your crimes, you'll be forced to serve to the Royal house as I see fit." Atem said, with a barely concealed amused expression as he saw Bakura fighting to repress the laughter. "From now on, you'll be my slave."

The Pharaoh suspected that this wasn't what the thief was waiting to hear, but Atem wasn't naive. Sending Bakura to work on the mines or the pyramids was as good as setting him free; the thief was cunning and smart and soon would find a way to escape.

Frustration and anger welled up inside Bakura. Perhaps in his arrogance he had expected an easy way out, but he had also been willing to accept a death sentence. What he was not going to tolerate was to be forced into submission and servitude.

"Your slave? I fail to see how that is a compensation for anyone besides you!" the thief dryly commented. "You can disguise it as you want but deep down it's an egotistical decision. I will not serve you Pharaoh, much less to satisfy your whims!"

"You will serve me, and with time you'll get used to obey you superior's orders to please them." the Pharaoh said. He made it sound more like an order.

"You wish! I will never please you, I'll kill you." Bakura threatened the Pharaoh.

"I don't see how you could, you're powerless now." Atem stated, growing more and more irritated with every passing second. The Thief King was stubborn, very stubborn, and arrogant and had the nasty habit of wanting to have the last word. He was also gorgeous, despite his scars (or maybe even more so because of his scars). Atem thought, much to his own dismay, that the thief was stunning even weakened, defeated and chained to the wall in a murky cell.

"I might be powerless, but that doesn't mean I'll bend to your will!" Bakura rebelled against his new fate. The Pharaoh went towards him and crouched down, getting closer to the prisoner.

"You'll find that's better for everyone if you learn to be nice and civilized." Atem said with calm; half threatening and half informing him.

"Go to Hell." the Thief King spat as an answer, giving to his captor a sour and defiant look. Annoyed, Atem grabbed his chin with one hand, his fingers digging harshly into Bakura's jaw and cheeks.

"You are going to please me, one way or another." the Pharaoh firmly declared before crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss that was more a bite than a proper kiss. That was until Bakura viciously bit him for real, causing Atem's lower lip to bleed. The Pharaoh licked up the blood coming from the wound, gripping tightly the thief's hair as they stared at each other. It was Bakura's still challenging expression what impulsed Atem to take action, and he kneeled in front of the Thief King. Bakura had a sudden revelation of what was going to happen, the Pharaoh was going to make Bakura please him in the most literal way. At least, he thought that's what he would do if the roles were reversed. However, knowing that wasn't comforting at all. He saw his suspicions confirmed when Atem pushed up his tunic and spat in his hand before stroking his already half erect cock.

Bakura tried to kick the Pharaoh, but he wasn't in his best moment and Atem was a lot stronger than he looked. He caught the thief's legs without much effort, dragging him closer to his body and, as a result, making him lie down as much as the chains allowed. Atem lifted his prisoner's legs until his ankles were leaning on Atem's shoulders. Then he rubbed the tip of his erection on Bakura's hole before roughly shoving in, with the only lubrication of the saliva he used before to stroke himself. It wasn't nearly enough.

Bakura winced at the pain, though he was able to not scream due to the burning sensation. He wanted to kill the Pharaoh more than ever, the bastard was moaning in his ear as he thrust into him with a steady rhythm. After a while the burning lessened and Bakura felt a warm sensation spreading through his body. At first he was confused but then the realization sunk down: he was actually enjoying this. With horror, he realized he was slowly getting hard. He felt small bursts of pleasure that grew gradually every time that the Pharaoh drove into him faster and harder. At one point, Atem noticed the thief's now hardened cock and he began furiously stroking it. Bakura wanted to die, ashamed of how good it felt.

"Oh, fuck!" the Pharaoh groaned "Ohh…"

Atem came deep inside Bakura, filling him with thick streams of hot semen. Bakura wanted to scream, yet he didn't know if it would be a scream of disgust or a scream of pleasure. Atem kept pounding into him, over and over again until he had emptied all of himself on him. As a result of the continuous thrusts, Bakura also came, shooting cum all over himself and the Pharaoh's hand. He turned his face to the side, ashamed. Atem collapsed on top of the shuddering thief, slowly softening inside him.

When Atem slipped out of him, Bakura felt a little stream of seminal fluid dribble out of his abused hole. He quickly sat back, feeling sore and used, wanting to wrap his arms around his knees but unable to do so because of the damn chains. The sensations of shame and disgust returned with vengeance. He didn't know what was worse: the pain, the humiliation… or the fact that he had liked it.

The Pharaoh was already up, dressed and looking like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Seeing the now silent Thief King, he thought about what just happened. All had been so quick; he acted spurred by the moment… For a second, he felt the impulse to say that he was sorry, but the words died on his throat before he even opened his mouth. Why should the Pharaoh apologize to a criminal?

**(Two years later)**

Bakura was being escorted by a couple of guards through the corridors of the Royal Palace to the Pharaoh's room. Once they arrived, they stood guard on the door while Bakura went inside.

Atem waited for him on the bed, as usual. Bakura knew what was expected of him and he promptly went to satisfy his master. After all that time, Bakura learned how to be a good slave. Of course, he had resisted, but in the end he realized he was completely alone now. No one was going to stand on his side, no dark god will lend him power, not even the vindictive spirits of the massacred people of Kul-Elna were on his side anymore. Everyone had moved on, except for him.

In the end, he gave up, tired. It turned out the Pharaoh was right, it was easier if he behaved well. He became a symbol of the Pharaoh's power. His once most dangerous enemy turned into a golden pet. However, his tamed attitude did not mean he had forgotten about his promise, he was just waiting for the right time. One day, the Pharaoh's guard will be down, and he would attack then. Lately, sometimes he'd caught Atem looking at him with a soft expression. Perhaps his opportunity for revenge was getting closer with every passing day. And when the right time came, he was going to kill the Pharaoh. He knew he would be executed for that, but he didn't care; it even seemed fitting, in a dark, poetic way.

In the meantime, he would do what Atem expected him to do. Every caress, every time the Pharaoh took him, every single thing they did on the bed (and sometime not only in the bed) brought pleasure for both of them. Who said he couldn't enjoy his wait?

* * *

**Author's Note:** well, I admit I wrote this in a rush… I hope it's still alright. Darker than what I usually write, isn't it? As always, feedback of any kind is welcomed!


End file.
